


Март

by chris_cordes



Series: Юные годы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_cordes/pseuds/chris_cordes
Summary: Если бы мы никогдаНе встречались с тобою,Разве сетовал бы я?Не думаю, что мыУмели любить.ㅤㅤФудзивара-но Асатада.





	Март

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь Господь в лице Евы простит меня за всё блядство-непотребство, которым этот текст полнится.  
> В своё оправдание сказать мне нечего.  
> Все права на персонажей принадлежат их авторам (Ева Нечаева, Михаил Белинский).  
> p.s. Фик был реализован в период, когда Рицу ещё действительно (по слухам) был a little homo. Хотя кого это спасёт.

2018-03-03 - ...

Последняя редакция: 2018-06-21.  
Объём: 88,327 слов.  
Прогресс: 7/7 глав.


End file.
